the_amazing_tfandomcom-20200215-history
Petard
Petard, the Inquisitor of Feridon, is a member of the Order of Feridon, and one of the organizations leading members. Appearance In his base form, Petard appears to be a giant head with no body and some imp like arms and legs. In his final form, Petard gains an actual torso and his entire body becomes more proportional. He wears a Parkwood Stars hockey jersey, along with black sweatpants and he holds a red volleyball. Petard has a unique form of movement wherein he spins and rolls when going from place to place. Personality Petard is a massive shit talker who loves pushing people's buttons. In addition to this, Petard is completely unfazed by the insults of other which often angers them even more. Petard often uses his slurs to get into his opponents' heads and throw them off by testing their patience. He does also talk smack with his comrades but not to the same degree as his enemies. Petard's respect is difficult to earn and the only person he truly respects without question is Feridon. Despite his sarcastic and snide demeanor, Petard is the most loyal order member to Feridon. Even in dire situations, such as the fight against Mr. Frank, Petard retains his composure and doesn't cease his mockery. Petard has an indomitable will. Despite being outclassed, he refused to back down against Mr. Frank. Petard has the most prejudice against "filthy casuals" in the order. Petard claims he never fights on an empty stomach. Biography Petard is an incredibly ancient being who has been alive for a very long time. He claims to have been visiting the fast food restaurant Dune Burger for over 10 billion years. In Episode 4's flashback, 40 years ago when Mr. Frank attacked Neptozar 7, when Bumjay summoned the entire Order of Feridon, Petard held off on answering his call because he was busy getting a meal. Unfortunately Petard has a tedious experience at Dune Burger due to the cashier's incompetence and bullshit. Eventually Petard senses a vast amount of articulation which only Jamarkules in his Maximum Articulation state could emit. Realising the urgency of Bumjay's call and finally getting his speed meal, Petard rushes to Neptozar 7 and battles Mr. Frank in his final form until Feridon is summoned. Petard makes his first proper appearance in Episode 2 where Bumjay summons him and Jamarkules about the theft of the 13th copy of Red Dead Ferdemption 2. Petard does not show much faith in Amazing T and friends but is eventually convinced to give them a chance. Petard briefly appears in Episode 3 where his opinion on Amazing T, Jason and Todd has gone up after their successful retrieval of the game and T's decision to return it to Feridon although he still thinks they have a long way to go. Petard returns in Episode 6 where he recruits Dr. Pigdune and Terrific G to help make medicine to sedate his rampaging sub brother Dungzar. Petard occupies Dungzar alongside Bumjay and transports all of them to the Realm of the Relinquished to avoid the destruction of any surrounding celestial bodies. Relationships Power Being a member of the Order of Feridon, Petard is incredibly powerful. He is one of the strongest members of the order alongside Jamarkules with Bumjay stating the two are very even. Like every other order member, Petard has gotten far stronger and has been training since the fight with Mr. Frank. Petard can evenly battle against a rampaging Dungzar in his base form and occupy him. His main concern throughout the fight was preventing Dungzar from causing any collateral damage rather than his own personal safety. Petard was able to fight a Dr. Dune Speed Wax enhanced Mr. Frank and overpower him briefly, but eventually Mr. Frank surpassed him. Petard is incredibly fast. He takes his speed so seriously that he refuses to use teleportation of any kind. Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight: The ability to take flight through the manipulation of energy * Energy Sense: The ability to sense the energy of other beings. ** Articulation Sense: The ability to sense articulation. Petard was able to sense Jamarkules' articulation across the universe. * Vanish: The ability to move with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. * Eternal Youth: An exemption from natural death such as from old age or disease, as well as halting the aging process altogether. * Vacuum Survival: The ability to survive in the vacuum of space. * Summoning Technique (Kuchiyose no Jutsu): A technique that allows the user to transport an object or being to their location. Objects or summons often require a summoning contract to be summoned. ** Tesseract of Penetration: A large blue tesseract that attacks by fucking its target from the 4th dimension. ** Tetrahedron of Demise: Although Petard has yet to summon the Tetrahedron of Demise in battle, he claims he prefers the Tesseract of Penetration over it implying he has a summoning contract with the Tetrahedron of Demise. ** Obelisk of Torment: Although Petard has yet to summon the Obelisk of Torment in battle, he claims he prefers the Tesseract of Penetration over it implying he has a summoning contract with the Obelisk of Torment. * Penis Beam: Petard's signature attack. It is a red energy beam that is fired from his penis. Realm of the Relinquished The Realm of the Relinquished is a large void-like dimension that is pink and purple in colour which Petard has control over. He can banish people to the Realm of Relinquished, a threat he often makes to others, but also can transport himself and others in and out of it at will. The properties of the Realm of the Relinquished are unknown but Petard's threat of banishing other to it implies it is harsh and difficult to survive in. Petard also uses the dimension as a place to safely battle a rampaging Dungzar. Other than Petard transporting people out of the Realm of the Relinquished, and having power on par with Dungzar that can shatter dimensional barrier, the Realm of the Relinquished seems impossible to escape. Traveling into the Realm of the Relinquished is likely made impossible by Petard to prevent escape or unwarranted visits. Forms and Transformations Final Form Petard's final form is substantially more powerful than his base form and It allowed him to briefly overpower Mr. Frank. This form has a flaming green aura. Petard claims his more streamlined and proportional body in this form allows better usage of his speed. Trivia * Petard is the third Order of Feridon member to be revealed in the series. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Order of Feridon